Christopher Johnson
Christopher Johnson is a recurring character from Legendhiro's Yu-Gi-Oh! DF. He is a famous American Duelist, and a long time regional champion. He is known for his OTK strategies, and for the fact that, for the first sixteen years of his life, he remained undefeated. Christopher uses a deck based on "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost. Christopher is a good person, but he is somewhat arrogant, and he is slow to adapt. Christopher has the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits. Christopher is a great Duelist overall, but his greatest strength is a complete knowledge of the game, allowing him to easily and effectively map out his opponent's entire deck after just a few turns. Christopher's Spirit Monster, Frost and Flame Dragon, is the combination of his cold, calculating nature and his fiery, competitive spirit. Personality/Mannerisms Christopher speaks confidently and with conviction. He is careful not to show more emotion than is needed. He remains cool and collected even in the most stressful situations. Story Christopher was defeated for the first time by Duel Force leader John. Since then, he has considered John his rival and has focused on bettering himself so that he would be ready for his and John's next confrontation. These confrontations come few and far between, since Christopher is often touring as a Professional Duelist. Gather the Duel Force Christopher, a local hero, is chosen to create a team for an exhibition Team Duel to mark the opening of the mall's new Game Center. He creates Team Beatdown, a four person team consisting of four powerful Pros. John is randomly chosen to assemble the second team. The Team Duel comes down to Christopher vs. John, and John hands Christopher his first ever defeat. Christopher makes John his rival, vowing to defeat him upon their next meeting. Special #1: The Ancient Cards While John is searching for the bearer of the Ancient Dragon cards, to warn him of the Divine Spirit Dracon's advance, he is stopped by Christopher, seeking a rematch. But this rematch is interrupted when Dracon, possessing a man's lifeless body, and his four Spirit Minions attack John and Christopher. John and Christopher team up, and Christopher attempts an OTK, only to be soundly defeated. This duel does not, however, count as a loss, since Dracon is only a spirit, meaning that the only Duelist that Christopher has ever lost against is still John. Kaiba Corp Invitational Tournament Christopher finally gets his rematch against John in the semi-finals of the Second Kaiba Corporation Grand Championship. The duel comes down to Christopher's favorite monster, Frost and Flame Dragon, against John's favorite monster, The Fiend Megacyber. John comes out of the duel victorious once again. The Great Duel Force Tournament Christopher is asked to participate in the Great Duel Force Tournament. He finally loses to a second Duelist when he is defeated by Rocky. Decks Christopher's decks have always dealt with cards related to both fire and ice. His strategies include various swarming-related OTK's. Gather the Duel Force Special #1: The Ancient Cards Kaiba Corp Invitational Tournament The Great Duel Force Tournament Trivia *As mentioned above, Christopher's deck(s) is based on the Robert Frost poem Fire and Ice. This is the author's favorite poem. Johnson, Christopher Johnson, Christopher Category:Fan Fiction